A Look Back On The Past: Longer and uncut
by Heero Yuy
Summary: Ok part 1 has been fixed!!!!! I also have the long awaited PART 2!!!! DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!! that is what keeps me going.
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my New Gundam Wing Saga. Titled: A Look Back On The Past  
  
  
  
The year is After Colony 202. Relena was back in the Sank Kingdom. She had taken her roll as the Queen of the Kingdom. Zechs along with Noin are back from space and have had there first child. Wars have stopped for the time being. Duo and Hilde married back in AC197. They still run a salvage company in the L2 colony cluster. Wufei and Sally still work for the preventer. They seem to be a couple but no one knows for sure. Trowa and Cathy now own the circus. Une has taken Marimea as her own. Quatre had become friends with Dorothy in a short amount of time. Now we come to Heero. He has not been seen by any of the other Gundam pilots since the Marimea war. Relena has seen Heero more the once though. Relena is in the palace. She is waiting for everyone to get there. And this is where we begin.  
  
"Relena they are here." Noin said from the living room.  
  
Relena walked into the room and gave Noin a smile. "Thanks Noin."  
  
"I am glad you could all come. I wanted to see all of you again, and see what everyone was doing." Relena sat down in a chair next to the fire place.  
  
"Well this is the first vacation Hilde and me have had in three years." Duo said grinning.  
  
"Relena thank you for inviting us." Sally said much to Wufei's dismay  
  
"Miss Relena have you heard from Heero at all?" Quatre said being polite as ever.  
  
"Well...Yes I have heard from him." Relena said blushing a little.  
  
"How is he?" Cathy asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that. You'll have to ask him your self." Relena said, just then Heero walked in the room.  
  
"What the..." Duo had his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"I am doing fine." Heero said with his monotone tone to his voice.  
  
"Where have you been Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sorting out some things and keeping Relena safe." Heero said.  
  
"I thought you wanted her dead." Dorothy asked a little shocked.  
  
"At one time I did, But I no longer felt that way." Heero said in a voice none of them had heard before.  
  
Just then two small children ran into the room. The children were around four years old.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! will you read us a story?" The boy said as his sister latched on to Heero's leg.  
  
"DADDY?!?!" Every one yelled in unison.  
  
Heero looked down at the small children. "In a few minutes sweety, ok?" They nodded and left the room.  
  
"Yuy I want answers now!!!" Zechs yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Miliardo!" Relena scolded him. "I knew this was how you would react." Relena looked over at Heero.   
  
"Its a long story." Heero said rubbing the bridge of his nose. He then looked over to Relena. "Relena could you please try to keep the kids out of here while I try to explain this to them?"  
  
"Sure Honey." Relena said as she bent to kiss Heero. Relena then left the room. {AN: Now you see how this got its name.}  
  
"Ok how should I start? Ok You all know about the meeting Relena had after the Marimea war, Well I was there watching Relena making sure she was safe. I Never left her side. I stayed in the shadows until I got word of a plot to kill her. I just could not let it happen." Heero said then taking a deep breath.  
  
"Whats this got to do with the rug rats?" Duo said only to get a Death Glare From every one.  
  
"As I was saying, I could no longer hide. I had to warn Relena, and stop the plot." Heero glanced toward the room Relena went in to. "I came here and waited for Relena. When she came in I took her to a safe location and told her what was happening."  
  
"Yuy what dose this have to do with those kids?" Zechs asked. You could almost see smoke coming from Zechs ears.  
  
"If you would shut up I will get to that!" Heero said giving Zechs the worst Death Glare ever. "I took care of the threat, but one thing kept bothering me. I could not shake this strange feeling I got every time I was around Relena. I asked Relena about the feeling, and she asked me what the feeling was like. I told her and she said it could be love or I was longing for friend ship." Heero looked down at the floor.  
  
"So Relena is the kids mom?" Quatre said looking at Heero.  
  
"Yes I am Quatre." Relena said walking in the room with the kids. The little girl had a teddy bear in her arms. The little boy had a plush Wing Zero toy.  
  
"Relena, Heero Why didn't you tell us about the kids and you two." Noin said with a smile at the kids and a stern look at Relena.  
  
"I knew Miliardo would flip." Noin could see tears starting to well up in Relena's eyes.  
  
"It's ok Relena no ones mad, we're just surprised. " Noin said as she gave Relena a hug.  
  
"I want to know one thing!" Miliardo yelled.  
  
"Whats that?" Relena said pulling her son in to her lap.  
  
"Are You And Yuy Married?!" Miliardo almost yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What will happen and will Zechs try to kill Heero? Are Heero and Relena Married? You'll have to read part 2! I might do part two if I get a good response.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Sorry for the delay! I have been preoccupied. MAY 10th was my 19th B-day, and I got engaged to my first and only Girl Friend. Anyway on with the story!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
"I want to know one thing!" Miliardo yelled.  
  
"Whats that?" Relena said pulling her son in to her lap.  
  
"Are You And Yuy Married?!" Miliardo almost yelled.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Yes Zechs, we are married." Heero had a smug look on his face while saying this.  
  
"You!" Zechs lunged at Heero ready to kill him. Heero jumped out of the way and landed next to Trowa.  
  
"I see you learned a few new tricks." Was the only thing Trowa said that night.  
  
Zechs lunched at Heero again. But Heero side step it again. Noin grapped Zechs by the hair.  
  
"Let go I am going to kill him." Zechs tried to get free to no avail.  
  
"Stop acting like this in front of the kids." Noin draged Zechs out side and let him have it.  
  
One bloody nose, a black eye, and ten minutes later. Noin and Zechs came in.  
  
"I never thought that Zechs would be beat by an onna." Wufei said this to get a glare from Sally and a Death Glare from Noin.  
  
"You want to be next Chang?" Noin had fire in her eyes.  
  
Wufei moved back not wanting to die.  
  
Noin glandsed over at Relena and Heero. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"We wanted to keep things quite. You know what the press would do. Me being a Peacecraft, marring a Gundam Pilot." Relena had a little upset look about the way the press works.  
  
"Relena its going to come out sooner or later. I think you should tell before it turns in to a big scandel." Noin knew the press would have a field day.  
  
"I guess we should huh?" Relena wasn't happy, but Noin was right.  
  
"Relena when do you want to do this?" Heero took Relena's hand as he said this.  
  
"I guess we should do it tomorrow." Relena was unsure of what to say.  
  
"Relena we will have to tell about the kids too." Heero gave Relena a small hug. "I know this is going to be hard but we do need to tell."  
  
"I knew this would happen sooner of later. I guess, I was hoping it wouldn't."  
  
"I will make the perperations. I hope things go smoothly." Noin called Lady Une.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that Night:  
  
"Heero, I hope things go right." Relena looked as if she was going to cry when she looked at her husbond.  
  
"Relena, it will be hard but we can do this." Heero looked at his wife that laid in his arms lovingly. Both husbond and wife drifted of to a blissful sleep.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Will the press go nuts? Will Zechs ever get over his self? Will Noin kick his ass again? All that and more in part 3! Please R&R! Reviews are what keep me going.  
  
  
  



End file.
